Star Fox: The Titanian Conflict
by Homer Starrun
Summary: Ever wondered why Falco quit the Star Fox team so he isn't in the team in Star Fox: Adventures, or why Andross is the final boss of the game even though he was killed in Star Fox 64? Well, your questions will be answered if you read this story.
1. Default Chapter

STAR FOX: The Titanian Conflict

_For those of you who have played Star Fox Adventures, you might be wondering why Falco quit the Star Fox team. Your questions about that will be answered._

(The following story is based on the information ina Star Fox Assault Walkthrough in GameFAQS (look in the second FAQ/Walkthrough in the list for Star Fox Assault in GameFAQS. (but I don't know if the information is just made up, but I thought it would make a nice story)).

_Fifteen years ago from now in the Lylat System, the evil scientist, Andross, made bio-weapons to bring terror on Corneria. The invasion was dealt by General Pepper and the Cornerian army rather quickly. For punishment, Andross was banished to the desolate planet of Venom._

_Five years later from then, suspicions were made about Andross creating another army, one more advanced. In order to counter the suspicions, General Pepper assigned the new Star Fox team (made up of ace-pilot James McCloud, Peppy Hare (a friend of James), and Pigma Dengar (a person James knew)) to go to Venom and investigate whether Andross is still threatening or not. But when they arrived on the barren, deserted planet of Venom, Pigma betrayed the Star Fox team, forming his alliance with Andross. The betrayal caused the death of James McCloud by Andross' hand while Peppy managed to escape and return to Corneria. There, he reported of their journey, and he broke the news to Fox McCloud (son of James McCloud) that his father was dead._

_Four years ago from now, Andross began his full-scale attack on the Lylat System, taking over all of the planets of the galaxy minus Corneria and Katina, and they were soon to be taken over. So, General Pepper recruited the new Star Fox team (made up of Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad (inventor, son of Beltino Toad), Peppy Hare, and Falco Lombardi (presumably a friend of Fox, his past is unknown)) to save the planets taken over and go to Venom to defeat Andross. They were successful. The planets were saved and Andross was killed. During their journey, they encountered a rival team named Star Wolf (made up of Wolf O'Donnell (rival of Fox), Leon Powalski (well-known and dangerous criminal), Pigma Dengar, and Andrew Oikonny (loyal nephew of Andross)), and they, working for Andross, tried to interfere with Star Fox and their mission, but failed, fortunately._

_After the defeat of Andross, General Pepper offered Star Fox position in the Cornerian Royal Army, but they refused as they spent the next four years as a team. Unfortunately, there was nothing else for them to do in the four years (known as a peaceful age) now that Andross is gone. They weren't able to get any money, and so, the Great Fox fell into disrepair, and tensions grew between the members, especially with Falco and Fox. Four years later, a terrible event occurred that marked a scar on the Star Fox team and marked the return of evil…_

**Chapter 1 – This is how it Began**

The Great Fox, now in disrepair, was in space, somewhere near Fortuna and Titania (but not Sector X). The Star Fox team just had their dinner (freeze-dried whatever Cornerians eat), and they were about to watch the holographic TV, just like they do every night during the last two years. But this night, the power went out in the Great Fox again, so there's nothing for the Star Fox members to do. Not even read, for reading required electricity. After Slippy and Peppy went to bed early, Falco and Fox were in the living room of the Great Fox (the Star Fox team is thinking whether they should sell some of the furniture or not), just doing nothing. Of course, they didn't want to go to sleep, for they have been having nightmares for the last few weeks. Falco had nightmares about betrayal and Katt Monroe (his girlfriend) in serious danger. Fox had nightmares about Andross returning and taking over the Lylat System at last. Then Falco started the conversation.

"Hey Fox, remember that time four years ago when we were in Corneria and it was _I_ who led you to the Attack Carrier?" asked Falco.

"Yeah, I remember that. One of the few good things you did to help the Star Fox team," replied Fox.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Falco.

"Nothing, I was just joking," replied Fox, "So, when are you going to bed?

"I was just about to ask that same question," replied Falco.

"I see. Well, I don't need sleep. I'm going to wait for the power to come back on and hope that General Pepper will give us a long-needed mission," said Fox.

"I don't know how Corneria depends on that sleazebag coward of a General. I don't think he has ever fought for his own life," remarked Falco.

"It would help if General Pepper takes part in action to help Corneria, but that's how General Peppers are like, sleazebag cowards," agreed Fox.

"You know, there are times when I almost wish Andross comes back," said Falco.

"I wouldn't wish that on anything," replied Fox.

"Uh, Fox. Why won't you just sleep? You haven't slept for a week," said Fox.

"What? Well, that's kind of you. All right, I'll hit the sack. What are you going to do?" asked Fox.

"Hope that the power will go back on and the sleazebag coward will call us and give us a mission," replied Falco as Fox went to bed in his own room.

"_Well, I really do hope something new actually happens so Star Fox can kick some butt, not that the teams is perfect anyway. I mean, Slippy has a very slippery mind. It's a miracle he can fly an Arwing, but he gets chased every mission. Talk about a pain in the neck. Sure, he made the Landmaster and the Blue Marine, or was that his father?"_ thought Falco.

"_Then there's Peppy. He's wise, a good flyer as well. There's just one major flaw. He's _OLD_! Next year, he's getting his Arwing Flying License taken. Good thing, don't want him to die of a heart attack while flying._

"_Then there's bigheaded Fox, the bigheaded leader of the Star Fox team. Yeah, sure, give him all of the cool stuff, like the Landmaster, the Blue Marine, bombs, Hyper Lasers, everything for the leader, nothing for the miscellaneous, the rest. And in Venom, he was all bold and was like, "I'm going alone from here!" Then he came back and claimed that his father's alive. He just can't face the fact his father is dead. It must be because that makes Fox an orphan, since his mother died when Fox was young. He's as stubborn as a… Wait, what am I doing thinking negatively about my wingmen? Maybe I need some sleep,"_ thought Falco.

* * *

In space (close to Titania) a white and pink ship flown by Katt Monroe flew towards the second-most desolate planet in the Lylat System ("_Well, Zoness comes in third,_" thought Katt), followed by a white and purple ship, a white and light green ship, and a white and silver ship. During the four years after Star Fox saved Zoness from Sarumarine and started its slow process of recovery, Katt made her own team, Team Katt. It had only females, for that's her style (_Hey, Star Fox is made up of all males, I think, if you count that toad a male. Gosh, his voice is so girlish)_.

The reason why they were going to Titania was that they were on a mission. Star Katt was a team that had some skilled pilots. That's why General Pepper asked Star Katt on a mission to Titania instead of Star Fox (_He said that they didn't answer his call. Probably, the Great Fox went out of power. Hallelujah._). Their mission was to investigate on a research station made in Titania. General Pepper thought that the researchers might be in league with Andross.

"Okay girls, we're approaching the freak of a planet, Titania!" announced Katt on her VAC (video/audio communicator) to the other girls.

"Let's get ready to kick some butt!" said a pilot from the white and purple ship.

"_That jackass. It's a miracle she can at least fly a ship_," thought Katt as she said, "Uh, we're just investigating, you mor… never mind."

Soon, Star Katt landed in where they thought the research station was. They were right, for they landed a few miles away from the station. A few minutes later, Katt and her three allies went to the station.

Star Katt managed to sneak in, for one of her pilots (Cassandra) managed to disable the security. But first, they marveled at the sight of the Titanian Research Station. It was a large tower with spikes on the walls. The base tower was on a lava pit inside a hole the tower was inside. There were metal bridges all around the area underground and closer to the lava. Star Katt crossed a metal bridge to the entrance to the Research Station.

There, they took pictures of anything in peculiar. In one room, they found two gems that were the size of two Arwings. They also found a tooth, only, it wasn't a tooth; actually, it was. But it was HUGE! Star Katt took pictures of that as well. Meanwhile, they also heard some scientists saying, "DNA… genes… tooth… resurrection… Andross…" This was recorded by Katt. Soon, they began to leave, for they felt like they had enough information.

"This is easy, too easy," remarked Katt.

Just then, three robots with cannons for arms came in front of Star Katt, who had their blasters raised.

"Blast them!" shouted Katt.

The three robots and Star Katt shot at each other, but the robots shot out lasers and bullets from their cannons. It was no wonder that they killed all of Star Katt, minus Katt. She managed to destroy a robot, disable another, and run away.

She ran to her ship and began to fly away when she was shot down by an enemy fighter. Her ship landed in the sand, not too far away from the research base.

Knowing her ship would lose power soon, Katt decided to send an SOS to people she knew she could trust: Star Fox. Hoping they had power back on or could communicate with her, she sent a message to the Great Fox through VAC.

"_Please answer,"_ thought Katt.

* * *

In the Great Fox, the power just went back on, but that wasn't what awakened Falco from his frightful sleep (he had the same nightmare). It was the voice of Katt from the Great Fox's VAC that awakened him. So, he ran to where the VAC was and listened to the message, making sure to record the message for Fox, Slippy, and Peppy to hear.

"… Star Fo… I'm in danger…" (Static) "Titania! … research station… resurrection… ship is down… enemies… HELP!" shrieked Katt through the bad connection.

Without thinking twice, Falco ran to the Main Bay of the Great Fox. He then ran to his Arwing. Before he could enter, ROB came.

"Falco, what are you d… d… d… d… d… d… d… oing?" asked ROB (who was also malfunctioning, although Slippy could fix him right now) ("_Procrastinator,"_ thought Falco).

"I'm going to Corneria. My mom's sick," lied Falco as he jumped into his Arwing and set up the ship. Then he flew away from the Great Fox and flew to Titania.


	2. Chapter 2 Titania, the Planet Nobody Li...

Okay, so I've fixed this chapter a bit after reading the Star Fox Comic. I'll find a way to credit the Star Fox Comic later.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Titania, the Planet Nobody Likes**

The next morning (in Cornerian time), Fox, Peppy, and Slippy were in front of the Great Fox's VAC and listened to the recording of Katt's message.

"We should go to Titania and investigate," announced Peppy.

"That's what I was about to say!" said Fox.

"Oh no, not Titania," mumbled Slippy, remembering the incident he had four years ago when he tried to help Fox fight Spyborg and was smacked into Titania, where he was caught in the clutches of the hideous Goras.

"Don't worry. There are going to be no Goras to terrorize you. Besides, you're not going alone," reassured Fox.

"Say, has anyone seen Falco?" asked Peppy.

"Falco? He must be asleep," replied Fox.

"He wasn't in the bunks," added Peppy as ROB came.

"Fa… Fa… Fa… Falco went to Corneria to visit his sick mo… mooooooooo… mom," said the malfunctioning ROB.

"I swear, Slippy, you should fix him right now," said Peppy.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to go to Titania! So, who is piloting the Great Fox?" asked Fox.

"Let me try!" shouted Slippy.

"Okay Peppy, you can fly the Great Fox," said Fox, leaving Slippy in dismay, again.

So, Peppy flew the Great Fox to Titania.

* * *

Katt wasn't faring very well. Her enemies sent a bio-weapon against her. It looked like a fossil, only it was alive. Its arms kept shooting lasers at her. Katt tried to use her Blaster, but it wasn't doing any effect.

"It looks like I made it in time," said Falco from his Arwing.

Then Falco's Arwing shot a Smart Bomb at the fossil, scaring it away. So, it tried to run away, but Falco shot it down by shooting at the back of its head. Then Falco landed and exited his Arwing and went up to Katt.

"I'd knew you'd come," said the voice of Falco's girlfriend.

"Ok Katt, thank goodness you're alive," said Falco, "But seriously, why are you in trouble?"

"That's not important. What's important is that the Lylat System can be in doom, again," said Katt.

* * *

By the time Katt began talking to Falco, the Great Fox landed in front of the Titanian Research Station. Then Fox, Slippy, and Peppy went to the front door of the research station, being amazed by how the Research Station is made, especially since it's over lava. But in order to get in, they had to talk to get in through a communicator on the front door. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked a voice through the other side.

"I am Fox McCloud. This is Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad. We're part of Star Fox, and we are here because we have been told of some suspicions in the Research Station, and therefore, we'd like to investigate," explained Fox.

In the room where the other voice was coming from, the person was accompanied by another tall dog in green military clothes. He nearly looked like General Pepper.

"Should we let him in?" asked the former person.

"Did they just say they're part of Star Fox?" asked the latter person.

"Yes, sir," replied the former person.

"Let them in. They have a lot to know if they think we are up to no good."

Soon, Fox, Peppy, and Slippy were let in. A guard took the three to a room with a table, where the cloaked and masked person called "sir" was waiting for them.

"Sit down, for I think there's a lot of discussion here," said the general.

"What is your name?" asked Fox as the three sat in the chairs around the table.

"My name is Captain Shears," replied the Captain.

"So, what is the Research Station working on?" asked Peppy.

"We are working on a project that required some metal, so that's why we need the lava. It can help us supply some raw materials," replied Captain Shears.

"I see. But in a distress call that made us come here, the person mentioned resurrection, and there are enemies involved in this and the Titanian Research Station," said Fox.

"Okay, I lied. We're not working on a project with raw material for metal. We're making weapons, but they are for the Cornerian Royal Army. The raw material is also for making some equipment needed for experiments. However, Katt Monroe took some of the material, used a genetic sample of Andross, which is his tooth, and began resurrecting him while her allies fought us. We managed to defeat her allies and destroy the Andross clone, but Katt escaped, but we shot down her ship, so we're looking for her, being aware that she can still make a clone of Andross," explained Shears.

"So what you're saying is that Katt is the enemy?" asked Slippy.

"Precisely, she is the enemy," answered Shears.

* * *

In Katt's shelter… 

"The Titanian Research Station is using a genetic sample of Andross, which is his tooth, to resurrect Andross," explained Katt.

"What? The Titanians are reviving Andross? I always knew Titanians are evil," replied Falco.

"No, the researchers are the last people loyal to Andross in the Lylat System. They think that they can gain power, so that's why they're reviving Andross."

"What should we do?"

"We'll have to think of a plan to attack the Titanian Research Station and stop the resurrection of Andross without being killed," replied Katt.

"But I bet Star Fox should be here any minute, reacting to this experiment and doing what you said we should do," added Falco.

He was wrong. Terribly wrong. In fact, he didn't know that Star Fox was not on his side. In fact, Star Fox's new enemies were Katt and Falco.


	3. Chapter 3 Leader vs Ace Pilot

Here I am from my writing block. I was delayed due to the fact that this is based on a Star Fox Comic, and after reading it (thanks to the reviewers who told me about the comic), I found out that my story is messed up. So I spent the past weeks fixing the story to make it follow the basic plot of the comic, but I added some changes on my own. For example, the fight between Fox and Falco isn't just an Arwing fight.

Here is where you can read the comic this story is based on (but first, go to the bottom of the page under Star Fox 2002): 

**Chapter 3 – Leader vs. Ace Pilot**

In the Great Fox, Fox, Peppy, and Slippy were discussing on what they should do.

"I will look for Katt using the Arwing," said Fox.

"Why can't I do something important?" asked Slippy.

"Well, do you remember…" began Fox.

_FLASHBACKS_

"_Slippy, get back here!" shouted Peppy while Slippy flew towards the enemy while Fox was flying above a Cornerian ocean, "Slippy, look out. Bogey on your tail."_

_Slippy was flying away from a ship, shooting at him._

"_Whoa! Help me!" shouted Slippy._

_Then Fox remembered when he was in Sector Y with Slippy._

"_Escaping? I don't think so!" said Slippy before being chased by a large group of ships, "Hey! Leave me alone!"_

_Then Fox remembered when Star Fox was in Fortuna._

"_Stick to the pond, froggie," said Andrew._

"_Fox! Get this guy off of me!" shouted Slippy, making no effort to escape himself, for Andrew didn't have his contact lenses on, so he barely saw anything._

_Then Fox remembered one of Slippy's biggest mistakes, which was in Sector X._

"_Let me help!" said Slippy as he flew to Spyborg who Fox was fighting._

"_Slippy, get back here!" shouted Peppy._

_Then Spyborg knocked Slippy away into Titania._

"_Fox!" shouted Slippy._

"_Slippy!" shouted Fox._

_Then Fox remembered having to save Slippy from the Goras from Titania, nearly destroying the Landmaster. Then he remembered this in Sector Z._

"_Don't worry, Slippy's here!" said Slippy._

_Then there's a huge explosion that vaporized everything within a fifteen-mile radius._

_END FLASHBACKS_

"That last one never happened, right Fox?" asked Slippy.

"It could happen," replied Fox.

* * *

So, Fox flew the Arwing over the desert to look for Katt using the newly-installed Tracking System. 

Meanwhile, Katt and Falco were flying in a large brown ship. This was a ship that was found in the Titanian desert. Luckily, it still worked.

"I just hope that this doesn't explode on us," muttered Falco.

"Wait, what is that?" asked Katt, pointing to Fox's Arwing in front of the ship.

"It's Fox! He must be looking for us!" replied Falco, "Let's go and…"

"Let's jam our communicators," interrupted Katt as she pressed some buttons.

Meanwhile, Fox found something in his tracking system.

"Peppy, I found something on the tracking system," Fox said through the VAC.

"All right. Where is your position?" asked Peppy.

"I'm…" began Fox when he heard a screeching sound from the tracking system, "Crud! They have a jammer!"

Then Falco's Arwing flew out of the brown ship and towards Fox's.

"Wait," Fox said as he turned off his tracking system, "Slippy, I thought I told you to stay in the Great Fox!"

"I _am_ inside the Great Fox!" replied Slippy.

"Okay, what about you, Peppy?" asked Fox.

"I'm also inside the Great Fox! What's going on?" replied Peppy, "And you know that I can't fly an Arwing anymore, unfortunately."

"It's Falco!" exclaimed Fox as he talked to Falco through his VAC, "Falco, what are you doing?"

"Hey Fox! Can you help Katt and I? You see…" began Falco.

"You're working for Katt!" asked Fox.

"Yeah, but…" began Falco.

Suddenly, Fox began shooting at Falco, for he knew Falco was an enemy.

"Fox! What the crap are you doing?" asked Falco.

"You're an enemy Falco, and I, as the leader of Star Fox, have to shoot down the enemy," replied Fox.

"What, do you think that I am actually working for reviving Andross?" asked the bewildered Falco as he flew out of Fox's laser range.

"I don't think, I _know_," replied Fox.

"Then I'll play it your way!" said Falco as he did a somersault to fly behind Fox's Arwing.

Then Falco shot lasers at Fox's Arwing, damaging it. Then Fox did a somersault, but suddenly, Falco flew upwards. As Fox made his Arwing make a complete stop in mid-air, he looked up. He couldn't see Falco.

"Where the hell is Falco?" wondered Fox before realization hit him, "Of course. He's hiding in the sun's glare. I just wish they didn't teach us that in the academy."

Just then, Falco flew downwards at full speed, shooting lasers. Fox tried to do a barrel roll, but Falco kept on shooting. Then Falco flew through Fox's Arwing's wing, lobbing it off.

"_Crud!_" thought Fox when he thought of an idea.

Fox did a U-turn to fly towards Falco's Arwing. Neither of them were flying away from each other, so soon, they were going to crash into each other. Then Falco finally swerved out of the way and that was when Fox chased him. While doing that, Fox shot a charged shot at Falco's Arwing.

Suddenly, Falco did a somersault, and soon, the charged shot was chasing Fox. Soon, Fox's Arwing was hit as he began going down. Just then, Fox left his Arwing and with perfect timing, jumped onto the wing of Falco's Arwing. Then Fox got out his blaster and pointed it at the windowpane and at Falco's head.

"Continue opposing Star Fox and you'll die," said Fox.

"Maybe the years of boredom have affected your mind," replied Falco.

Then he did a barrel roll when Fox held onto one wing while holding the blaster. Dizzy, Fox shot blaster shots until they made contact with the hull of the Arwing, making it crash into the sands next to Fox's damaged Arwing while Fox fell off the wing before he was crushed by the sands below him.

"All right. You want to fight? I'll give you a fight," said Falco as he left his Arwing.

Just as Fox was about to come to his senses after the barrel roll and the crash, Falco jumped and punched Fox in the face. Falco was about to punch again when Fox kicked Falco's shins, making him trip. Then Fox held the blaster over Falco's head.

"Don't move," ordered Fox.

Just then, there was a small earthquake, which was ordinary in the planet of Titania. That was enough to trip Fox. Then Falco kicked the blaster out of Fox's hands. Then Falco, bent over Fox, began punching Fox's head mercilessly over and over and over again. When Fox was bruised enough, he kicked, and his foot made contact with Falco's crotch, sending him away. Then Fox bent over Falco and punched his head mercilessly over and over and over again. Then Falco pushed Fox away and just as Fox was about to retaliate, Falco jumped into his Arwing and flew away, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Then Fox looked around and tried to find the Great Fox. Then there was a sandstorm, but Fox passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

**Chapter 4 – Realization**

Falco landed his damaged Arwing in the desert. There, he began repairing it.

"Damn. I should have known he wouldn't be on my side. I still think it's from the four years of boredom," muttered Falco.

* * *

In the Titanian Research Station, the dog soldiers told Captain Shears of Fox's mission.

"WHAT? Star Fox failed to capture that ship!" asked the bewildered Captain Shears, thinking, _"This is the most crucial part of our plan. I can't let my master know that we're failing,_" before saying, "Find a hostage for us to use."

* * *

In the Great Fox, Fox's bruises were being treated by ROB. Meanwhile, Peppy and Slippy were in the same room.

"What happened?" asked Slippy.

Fox told Peppy and Slippy on what happened, minus the part with him battling Falco. He just said the ship attacked his Arwing and then someone was sent to beat him up as well as about Falco joining the enemy.

"That's strange. Why would Falco join the forces to revive Andross?" wondered Peppy.

"Maybe because Katt is working for Andross, and Falco still likes her," replied Slippy, remembering their mission in Zoness.

"Yes, but I'm starting to have suspicions on the Captain Shears. I don't know why, but I think we should send a person to do investigating," explained Fox.

"So who is going to do it?" asked Slippy.

* * *

Minutes later, Slippy found himself in the Titanian Research Station.

"Me and my big mouth," muttered Slippy.

"I know that you are reluctant to do this, but Fox's Arwing is too damaged. And I'm too old," explained Peppy through the VAC.

"Oh, so _now_ you talk about your age," muttered Slippy before turning off the VAC.

Soon, Slippy found out that he was lost. Then he entered another room, thinking it was the door to outside. Instead, he saw something more interesting. Something that could prove Fox and Peppy were wrong. But then, someone grabbed Slippy while injecting Slippy with some chloroform-like substance.

* * *

In the Great Fox, ROB had some news.

"We… w…w…w…e have a transmission from Andross' arm…y," reported ROB.

"Bring it up on screen," ordered Peppy.

On the screen, a very pissed off Katt began talking to Fox.

"Fox McCloud, you maniacal fur ball! What was the big idea of trying to kill Falco!" shouted Katt.

"What are she talking about?" Peppy asked Fox.

"I'll provide the details later. But really, why do you want to revive Andross?" Fox asked Katt.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Katt.

"You and your team…" began Peppy.

"My team is dead," said Katt.

"Whatever. The point is, we know that you and Falco are trying to revive Andross!" shouted Fox.

"What are you talking about? We just came here to investigate on the research station, and we were hired by General Pepper himself!" shouted Katt.

"What?" exclaimed Fox.

"Hold on, Katt. We'll talk to you later. ROB, have us talk to General Pepper," ordered Peppy.

Soon, Peppy and Fox talked to General Pepper. After telling him what happened, General Pepper made a reply.

"It's true that I hired Katt and her team, but that was because the power in the Great Fox was probably out, since you didn't reply to my call," explained General Pepper.

"You mean... Katt is not trying to revive Andross?" asked Fox.

"Precisely. In fact, Prime Minister Abercrombie told me that the Titanian Research Station itself was experimenting to resurrect Andross," added General Pepper.

"What? ROB, call Slippy to come back! He is in grave danger!" ordered Fox.

"I hate to tell you this, but we lost contact with Slippy minutes ag…ag…ag…o," replied ROB.

So, Fox and Peppy began talking to Katt again.

"All right Katt, we're wrong, and you're right," said Peppy.

"Now we need a way to bust into that research station," said Fox.

"Perfect. That's what I wanted to hear from you. I already have a plan. And more luckily, I called in allies," said Katt before disconnecting communications with the Star Fox team.

_"God, I'm such a dumbass if things are really the way they are,"_ thought Fox.

* * *

Minutes later, ships landed by the Great Fox. Then a blue cat (Jerome), a crocodile (Wyvern), and a rat (Felix) exited and met with Katt and Fox.

"Fox, meet the _real_ Star Katt," said Katt.

"Didn't you say your team was dead?" asked Fox.

"They were just a secondary team," replied Katt.

"So, what is the plan?" asked Felix.

"Fox goes into the base while we create a diversion," explained Katt.

"That sounds a little too easy, which is why we're going to do it!" replied Wyvern.


	5. Chapter 5 Stopping Andross' Rebirth

**Chapter 5 – Stopping Andross' Rebirth**

Fox ran into the research station, taking out the guards with his tranquilizing blaster. Meanwhile, the real Star Katt used their weaponry to create a lot of noise and a battle against the guards.

Inside the research station…

"Sir! Our enemies are attacking the research station!" reported a dog soldier.

"What?" asked Captain Shears before thinking, _"Can it be? They've actually struck back? And are they using Star Fox? I can prove that with our captive,_" before saying, "Release the Goras!"

* * *

Fox was running through some hallways, listening to Peppy for directions to Slippy's cell. Suddenly, a guard saw him.

"There he is!" shouted the guard before Fox shot him with the tranquilizing blaster.

Meanwhile, Star Katt found themselves fighting Goras. Their weaponry proved to be ineffective against the Goras.

* * *

Soon, Fox reached Slippy's cell. Fox used a Grenade to blow up the door, nearly incinerating Slippy himself.

"Fox!" shouted Slippy in delight as Fox freed him from his binds, "I knew you would come to save me!"

"Of course Slip," replied Fox as they exited the cell, "Now we need to get out of here."

"But Fox! The research…" began Slippy when Fox replied with, "I know Slip, I know."

So Fox and Slippy tried to leave the base, but they found themselves fighting more guards. Then Slippy brought Fox into a room, where Fox locked themselves in for safety purposes.

"Glad we don't have to deal with them anymore," said Fox.

"Yeah, but why is this room so dark and scary?" asked Slippy.

Then they looked around, and they saw a test tube that Slippy remembered seeing before being knocked out.

"It's ANDROSS!" shouted Fox.

Inside the tube was Andross (the brain) with his eyes, floating in a reviving liquid. Then, Captain Shears came. And with him with a mechanical hog.

"Ah, McCloud. Glad you could join us. It's too bad you won't meet my master," said Captain Shears.

"I've already met him," replied Fox, looking at Andross in the test tube.

"No, I mean, the other master, the one responsible for the actual resurrection of Andross, but as I said, you won't live to meet him," Captain Shears said before taking out a machine gun.

Then he rode on the mechanical hog, which was shooting lasers at Fox, who dodged them all. Then Fox took out his blaster and prepared to shoot, when he saw it didn't work.

"Damn! The batteries have run out," muttered Fox before throwing the Blaster away and running away from Captain Shears' attacks.

While Fox and Captain Shears were battling, Slippy found some computers and decided to abort the resurrection of Andross. But then, he saw that was useless, for Andross was already alive.

"I… am… Andross. Emperor of the Lylat System!" shouted Andross in his test tube before looking at the people in the room, "But who the hell are you?"

"Yes! He doesn't have complete memory! He's not complete! Maybe I can still abort him!" said Slippy as he rapidly typed on the computer.

But he saw that was useless, again.

"I… I know you," Andross said to Fox, "You're Fox McCloud! AND I… HATE YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Star Katt was still fighting Goras. After using their toughest weapons, they didn't even leave a scratch mark on the beast.

"Oh my god! We can't win!" exclaimed Felix.

"So are you saying we should give up?" asked Katt.

"Face it. This thing can't die or even get a paper cut! We're unable to destroy this thing!" shouted Wyvern.

"I just wish Falco is here," muttered Katt, "You know what? Leave. Leave to save your butts. I'm taking it on alone."

"What? But…" said Jerome when they heard an aircraft flying, so they looked above to see Falco's Arwing flying towards them.

Then Falco, remembering what Fox did four years ago in Titania, shot lasers at Goras' heart, damaging him.

"Yes! Way to go Falcon!" shouted Felix, "And that's his name, right?"

Just then, Goras began charging up a beam in its mouth.

"Oh rats," muttered Falco before Goras shot its beam.

Falco, while doing a barrel roll, dove right into the beam, deflecting the beam right at Goras' heart.

"Whoa! I never knew I could do that," exclaimed Falco as Goras blew up, its body parts landing all over the place.

Soon, Falco landed his Arwing in front of Star Katt.

"Falco! I knew you would come!" exclaimed Katt.

"Are you all right?" asked Katt.

"We're always all right, are you?" asked Katt, seeing the bruises on Falco from his fight with Fox.

* * *

Fox continued evading Captain Shears' attacks. Then he got tackled by the mechanical hog, and he was sent flying through double doors. Then Captain Shears and his mechanical hog moved towards Fox.

"Now, you have reached your end," said Captain Shears, drawing a sword and pointing the blade at Fox.

Just then, there was another Titanian earthquake with a slightly larger magnitude than the last one. That distracted Captain Shears. Then Fox ran away and hid in the next room, which was Captain Shears' bedroom.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" said Captain Shears as he got off the mechanical hog and went into the next room.

Then he found Fox hiding under the bed covers, although he wasn't completely covered by them. So, Captain Shears ran to the bed and sliced with his sword. Suddenly, Fox came from under the bed with another one of Captain Shears' swords hidden under the bed.

"What the…" exclaimed Captain Shears.

Then Captain Shears saw that he attacked a pillow with Fox's vest-like shirt on, making the pillow look like Fox's top half. But then he barely dove out of the way as Fox swiped with his sword. Then Fox held the sword over Captain Shears' neck.

"Now, is it possible to abort this project?" asked Fox.

Just then, the mechanical hog ran into the room and tackled Fox, knocking him away.

* * *

In the room with Andross, Slippy was trying his best to either abort or delay the reviving of Andross.

"Please, oh please work!" pleaded Slippy as he furiously typed.

Just then, the façade of Andross (his head) was formed over the actual Andross. Then his hands materialized.

"Yes… Yes… This is all going my way. And as for you, you failed. DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Andross.

Then, Andross used his powers to break out of his tube, spreading the liquid in the tube everywhere, including Slippy and the computers, frying them.

"Aw…" sighed Slippy as Andross floated to where Captain Shears and Fox went while completely ignoring Slippy.


	6. Chapter 6 The End?

Well, here is the last chapter. Thank you reviewers for reviewing, and thank you to the reviewers who told me this story was based on a Star Fox comic and thank you to Adriana Dimitriov for giving me the websites of the Star Fox Comic. And also, thanks to the creation of the Star Fox Comic and that GameFAQS walkthrough for having that information so I could start a story about it.

Enough with the acknowledgments. Now onto the last chapter. And this story continues on to the game: Star Fox Adventures.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – The End?**

After Fox managed to trap the mechanical hog into a closet, Fox and Captain Shears continued their sword fight. They kept on blocking each other's attacks. Just then, Captain Shears slashed at Fox's chest.

"AUGH!" shouted Fox as he put his hand over the cut on his chest, which was bleeding.

"Now your end has come!" said Captain Shears as he got ready to kill Fox with the sword.

Suddenly, Fox swung with his sword with full force, catching Captain Shears off guard andwhile slicinghis sword in half. Then, the mechanical hog ran out of the closet and towards Fox. Fox jumped away from the hog's way as it tackled into Captain Shears, so he was riding on it, not aware of where he was going.

"Curses!" shouted Captain Shears as Fox got up and looked at where Captain Shears was going and gasped.

Andross was ready to bring terror, but first, he wanted to eat. So he opened his mouth and inhaled, quickly making Captain Shears and the mechanical hog fly towards him, as well as other stuff in the way.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Captain Shears as he and the hog were engulfed by Andross.

Then Andross glared at Fox.

"Now I'll have my revenge!" shouted Andross as he raised a hand.

That's when Fox threw the sword at the hand, giving Andross pain. Then Andross began sucking in air to try to engulf Fox. Fox hid behind a wall, which was beginning to be ripped apart. Then Fox had an idea.

He found a harpoon gun under Captain Shears' bed. Then he ran towards Andross and fired the harpoon. He meant to shoot it at Andross' eye (a weak spot), but instead, he shot at Andross' mouth, giving him severe pain as he began screaming and wreaking havoc. Then Fox ran past Andross and he bumped into the drenched Slippy.

"Fox! You're alive!" exclaimed Slippy.

"Later. Are there any explosives here?" asked Fox.

"I didn't see any," replied Slippy as Andross began recovering from the pain.

Then Fox looked around and got an idea.

"Follow me," ordered Fox as they ran to some barrels with gas.

"Isn't this suicide?" asked Slippy.

"Trust me. We'll make it out," replied Fox.

"That's it! You've asked for it!" shouted Andross.

Then his eyes and hands glowed as a large energy ball was formed in front of Andross. Then the energy ball was sent at Fox and Slippy, but they dove out of the way and the energy ball flew to the gas barrels.

"Oh… my… god," said Andross.

Then there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Outside the Titanian Research Station, Star Katt, Falco, and Peppy were deciding what to do when Jerome noticed something.

"Look!" shouted Jerome as he pointed to the research station.

After the explosion, the research station crumbled into a large pile of debris and burnt debris.

"Fox! Slippy!" shouted Peppy.

Just then, a miniature, circular tank busted out of the base before shutting down. Then Fox and Slippy got out of the tank. Obviously, Fox knew about the tank, so he and Slippy hid in it while using the tank's shields while the base was destroyed. Then Fox managed to drive the tank out of the base before it ran out of power.

In the Great Fox, the Star Fox members were getting ready to leave. Slippy was cleaned up, for the liquid was infectious, since Andross was revived in it. Soon, Fox was in the Great Fox's cockpit as the flagship was ready to fly away from the planet. However, the reason why they weren't flying away now was that Falco wasn't in the Great Fox yet. Then Star Fox got a message from Falco through a VAC in the cockpit.

"Hey guys. I know that you misunderstood and that Fox didn't really mean to beat me up," began Falco.

"You what?" Peppy exclaimed at Fox.

"Anyway, it's great that Andork is probably dead, but I'm going to temporarily stop working with you guys. I need some time off by myself," explained Falco as the message ended.

"Great, now in addition to the Great Fox falling apart, Falco quits," muttered Fox.

"Now Fox, explain to me the truth of what happened when you were looking for Katt," ordered Peppy.

Just then, the Great Fox's power went out.

"Not again!" exclaimed Slippy.

* * *

In space, Falco's Arwing and Katt's repaired ship were flying away from Titania.

"Now I seriously don't want to return to that nightmare of a planet," remarked Falco.

"So, not that you're not a Star Fox member, what are you going to do?" asked Katt.

"Dump you," replied Falco as he flew away from Katt.

"He'll be back," Katt said to herself for reassurance before flying to wherever, "_Maybe to Sauria. It is a beautiful tourist place, just as long as I don't encounter any dinosaurs, not that they're not friendly."_

* * *

After the Great Fox flew away, the wreckage of the Titanian Research Station remained unnoticed. Days later, a ship that looked like a Wolfen (only it's not) landed in front of the wreckage. Then a tall monkey jumped out of his ship.

"Damn. Shears screwed up his job. I'll make sure he won't get any award, or another chance," muttered Andrew Oikonny as he walked towards the ruins of the base to look for any important remains.

Just then, there was a large earthquake that was not natural. Then a brown hand sprang out of the wreckage. Then another hand sprang out of the wreckage, except there was a sword stuck in the palm of the hand. Then Andross' head came out.

"Uncle Andross!" exclaimed Andrew as he bent down on one knee.

"Oikonny," wheezed Andross, "Why have you taken so long in reviving me? And why did you fail to stop Star Fox? And where's Star Wolf?"

"I quit. Star Wolf…" began Andrew when Andross began talking again.

"Oikonny, my reign of terror will begin again! But this time, I want you to do something other than join a team! I am dying!"

"No! Not after all this!"

"But, I know of a way to revive me to my prime from legends," began Andross before explaining to Andrew about the Spellstones and Krazoa Spirits of the planet, Sauria. After explaining it all to Andrew,Andross said, "This is the best way to revive me. Not like this."

"But, who will do the job of stealing the Spellstones and Krazoa Spirits?" asked Andrew.

So, Andross had to use the last of his strength to say, "Hire… General Scales,"before dying by being reduced to a tiny brain that fell into the ruins of the base.

Without mourning, Andrew Oikonny went back to his ship and flew to Sauria to complete his mission, waiting for his uncle's return to his reign of terror.

**THE END, for now**


End file.
